The Inheritance
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: Stood a lone figure. A knight. She sniff the desert air, dry void of the rich loamy scent she love so. Then there was the far off cry of the murder, he was found. Now to anoint the king, the living king of the dead. Pulling the blood red band over empty eye sockets flesh reconstituted over the knight's face and skull. Now the get to the king. Rated for death and violence.
1. Prologue

I again wanted something new, I do not own the transformer franchise. Only Map and the kingdom of the dead. There some real life people mentioned, you get coollio points if you can guess who he is. Hint: My pen name has something to do with him.

* * *

"Map," a horsed voice said. Followed by coughing, "Map."

"My king please you are weak. Save your strength," a voice sounded as there was a soft greenish glow entering the door. A fully armored knight constituted from the from the glow, "What is it that you need my lord."

"Map, you have a faithful commander. I know you will not fail me," there was a round of heavy coughs. The knight looked to the door, a hiss came from the knight. Then there was more glowing then what looked like a doctor passed into the room. "Map, no my time is coming. Please leave doctor."

"My lord, I can not watch you suffer. Please," the knight said.

"Hush my child, we all knew this day would come. Map, you need to find him… your next king. He lives in America, you will need get him." The knight looked down, at the king on his death bed. "You have yet to go there, Map."

Then there was a rising hiss from the doctor, the knight turned to the apparition of a doctor and hissed. The doctor bowed his head then exited the kings chambers. "Please Map, don't speak so harshly to our people. Even though you are young to most of them, you are a source of hope in my declining heath." There was the cry of a raven, the knight looked to the window. A greenish mist covered the window, then there was a rush of darkness. The raven flapped and cawed, swooped landing on the shoulder of the knight.

There was the scrap of the claws on metal, the king coughed again. "What news does Rome bring Map," he rasped.

"The northern demons advance my lord. Should we meet them in battle? They have broken treaty of Styx," the knight said heavily as if breathing in water.

"No you must get him, you know the demons will not listen to a women."

The knight hissed a curse, "I cannot leave and have the kingdom undefended my lord. You are not fit to lead the army at this time."

"You need him my child," the king rasped as another coughing fit passed over him. The knight watched as the king's fit ended, and as did his breathing. The knight gently removed her helm, and laid it beside her king. The knight shuddered as if crying, whispered hisses that spoke of unfulfilled promises both had made to each other. Holding her hand over his, not being able to touch the physical. The king dissolved to dust, she stiffened and grabbed her helm.

"Rome, gather your brethren in America. I must ready the armory for the possible attacks,"

The knight said addressing the raven still perched on her shoulder. A caw and the bird was off, the green mist covered the window again.

Map turned toward the door, placing her helm back on her half decayed skull. She glowed green again and passed thought the door. She turned the corner to see one of the ladies in waiting, a low hiss sent the word around. Their king was gone, and war was breathing down their necks.

"Commander what will we do? If what Rome and other ravens reported is true, then war be at our door step." A large man said what was once a large scraggly beard was but a few long strands of wispy hair fluttering about his skeletal face. Map sat there as others joined with the bearded man's words, she looked at her most trusted officials. In life some would see these men and few women, and trust them as far as they could throw them. In death one can not want what is wrong, there is nothing but honor, and duty.

"I know Mr. Teach, do you not think I know what this means. I maybe a young girl but do you forget I have fought many battles and wars along side all of you."

"We do not forget, but what shall we do? We are without king Map. We cannot hope win," His words unintentionally stung her. Everything was on her now, being dead also meant emotions came from those living. The king, and very rare queen, was the moral not the rulers of the realm of dead. Without a king, there was no hope, happiness, or even a drive to do anything.

"Before his death. The king spoke of one who is next in line," Map said deadpanned.

"But you were the only child of the king, and you're a bastard child at best." Map hissed, "Also the dead cannot give moral to the dead." A woman knight said to the left of her. The other officials chimed in as well, the probability of another heir was a frail idea.

"She must not have been, you know his majesty traveled in his younger years. Much like any man would," Mr. Teach said with a glint in his eyes. Map smiled at the odd man, then nodded. "So where be this boy?"

"America," Map said with as much authority as possible. Everyone looked at her, America was never explored by the kingdom of the dead.

"Map, those countries are hard for the dead. With all the voodoo and such," Mr. Teach said with a sad tone.

"I know Mr. Teach, I know we could be discovered and hunted. That is why I will go alone," Map said softly. Everyone was outraged, loud hisses were muddled together.

"Silence," Map hissed. All the apparition officers stared at their young commander. "The king would not want many to search, also with war on the way… it would be best if only one of us left."

"Let me Map," Mr. Teach said with concern.

"No Mr. Teach, you were too popular in life. Reappearing in the world of the live would say you had found the fountain of youth. I was never known in that county, I need you to prepare the armies. I shall search for my half-brother," Map said. Standing and turning, "I will find him. I will get us our king."

* * *

He sat up, grasping at his chest. Breathing heavily, this was the same nightmare for the third this week.

A monster with four arms and eyes, the face of an insecticon. It was coming after him, shouting that it would kill him. Then a knight in decaying armor running in-between him and the monster. The knight turned straight for the monster and started attacking it. He watched in both awe and horror. This knight was defending him, he didn't know who or why.

"Run my king! The battle field of the dead, is no place for your live soul." a voice shouted as the knight was, slashing at the monster with a long sword.

Then the nightmare would end. His 'live soul', what in the world did that mean. He looked at his alarm clock, it would be going off at any minute. He shook his head, ran his fingers though his raven colored hair. Threw off the covers and started to get dressed. Stumbling into the kitchen, eating cold cereal and toast. Grabbing his helmet, he walked out to the garage.

"Morning 'Cee," the boy said throwing his leg over the blue motorcycle.

"Good morning Jack, you sleep well? You were moving a lot after powering down." a female voice said coming from the motorcycle

"Just a nightmare, nothing big Arcee."

The motorcycle called Arcee didn't buy it, "What kind of nightmare Jack? Does it have to do with a certain 'con?" Arcee said, started driving out toward Jack's school.

"No, and she was captured right?"

"Yeah, so what was it about?"

"I was going to be attacked by some sort of monster, it was not a decpeticon." Jack said feeling Arcee tense up. "But then some sort of knight ran in-between the monster and me and attacked it. I stated to watch, but then there was a voice that shouted 'Run my king! The battle field of the dead is no place for your live soul' then I wake up."

"Wait you've had this nightmare before? And you never told me," Arcee said angrily.

"I just thought it was like any other nightmare I would have. I didn't think it was any harm," Jack said. Arcee contemplated this. The human mind sometimes would just create a strange realm of dreams, but having the same dream or nightmare was unusual.

Getting to the school, Jack slowly dismounted off of the motorcycle. "You haven't told your mother have you." Jack shook his head then turned toward the school. Sitting in class his mind wandered, why had the voice called him its king. More startling, why was he on the battle field of the dead and he had a living soul. But most important who was the knight that had protect him and what was that monster.

* * *

There was a flutter of feather, then stood a lone figure. A knight. She sniff the desert air, dry void of the rich loamy scent she love so. Then there was the far off cry of the murder, he was found. Now to anoint the king, the living king of the dead. Pulling the blood red band over empty eye sockets flesh reconstituted over the knight's face and skull. Now the get to the king, a small smile adorned thin deathly pale lips. Thin raven hair fluttered in the wind, the raven feathers tickling the knight's "new" flesh.

* * *

Yeah this will be most likely slow along with any of my others due that my school starts on Tuesday. I would like three reviews before I even start to continue.


	2. Chapter 1: The Murder

AN: The thing with The Birds is a little true. When my class was reading that story there where a lot of birds surrounding my English class. One flew into the window causing the class and my English teacher to jump, due to it being almost timed perfect with an event in the story.

I don't own Transformers Prime or The Bird I make no money writing this.

_Rome talking and the langue of the dead _

* * *

"Mr. Darby…. Mr. Darby," a male voice sounded. Jack looked out the windows there was a mass of crows sitting on telephone wires. They all seemed to be staring at the school, at him.

"Huh, sorry," he said turning his attention back to his teacher.

"Now that I have you full attention. Can you please read where we left off in The Birds?" That's ironic, Jack thought as he looked at the short story and began to read.

* * *

Rome sat on the wires, looking at the young prince. He was looking at them, he had gotten a murder together to watch him. The prince, turned toward his schoolwork once again as the mentor had instructed. This prince did look like the old king, rest his soul, and Map. Rome looked on the papers, Jackson was the young prince's name. With a cry Rome, saw the motor vehicle Prince Jackson controlled was going on it's own. Then appeared a rider, a female rider. Rome had seen when the motor vehicles where created, they could not control themselves, they too needed the living.

_Watch the prince, my brothers. I get commander Map,_ Rome cawed. With that Rome flapped and took to the sky.

* * *

The bell rung, Jack walked into the hallway, muddled with other students. The nightmare was back, of course he didn't tell Arcee that he had been having that nightmare since his father left. That was around seven maybe eight years ago, but he had not had it in months if not over a year. Now it was coming back with a vengeance, he never had it more than once a month if that. Three times in one week, was he getting some sort of omen. Backtracking after passing his next class, Jack looked out the window. The crows were now sitting on that line as well, were they following him?

Jack shook his head that was crazy talk. But he still watched them, in time school ended. He looked around, Arcee wasn't there. He sighed and flipped open his phone, to already find a message. 'We will watch over you, our prince.', then there was the caw of the crows over head. He looked up to see, a murder of crows looking at him. His eyes widened, was The Birds happening. No that was just a crazy short story, and it happened in England not in Jasper.

Jack stood there another good minute looking at the crows, then started to walk away from the school.

Then there was beeping of a car beside him, "Hey Jack. Arcee had a scouting mission, 'Bee and I will give you a lift." a boy said though an open window of the car.

"'Kay Raf," Jack replied softly. Bumblebee opened his door and Jack hopped in the passenger seat. Once inside away from the staring crows, Jack felt some what relived. "Hey Raf, have you ever felt like someone or something was watching you?"

"No, at least none that I can remember. Why?"

"Just wondering, maybe I'm just being paranoid." Raf looked at the older teen, to say he looked up to Jack would be a bit of an understatement. He was someone you would strive to be, Jack was a leader in his own regards. Raf frowned, if something bothered Jack, it would have to be big.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No offence Raf, but I don't think you'd understand it. I don't understand what has been going on with this gut feeling ok."

"Ok Jack," Raf knew better then to pry. Jack would talk to someone when he got a better feeling of what ever it was. It was a quite ride the rest of the way to the base. Upon entering the base, one could almost taste the tense atmosphere.

"What happened," Jack voiced the question everyone had.

"Hush, I need to concentrate." Ratchet snapped not looking at the three young men that had entered. All three tried to see what was going on. Ratchet was hunched over some open panels in the floor, the panels that held the controls to the ground bridge. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead were not present, they were stuck wherever they were.

"Bumblebee I think I got it, activate the ground bridge." Bumblebee did as told, pulling the leaver. The ground bridge sputtered to life and the crashing of the Autobot's heavy footfall were heard.

"That was getting pretty close Ratch' what happened," Bulkhead said.

"I don't understand what happened, it worked perfectly before you left. Perhaps there was a small blockage of energon that need jostled."

The other autobots nodded in agreement, earth steel was not the best thing for energon to be transported in. Energon was corrosive to a point, that was why it was so dangerous to human kind.

"I see Miko isn't here… detention?" Bulkhead questioned the two boys. Both nodded, Bulkhead shook his head and transformed to go and get his charge.

"So what did happen?" Ratchet questioned looking over Optimus and Arcee.

"It was a large un-mined deposit, and I can see why. It is near by a very active volcano, it would be come very volatile if mining attempts were made." With that everyone was downtrodden, un-mined energon was a rare thing.

"Jack feeling better," Arcee asked innocently. Everyone looked at the teenage boy.

"You are not feeling well Jackson? Perhaps it would be best for you to go home," Optimus said in a concerned voice.

"No I'm sick, I just am at a misunderstanding. I have been having a weird dream, well it's more of a nightmare. I haven't had it for a year, but now I had it multiply times just this week." Arcee's optics widened, both Optimus and Ratchet frowned. Raf and Bumblebee looked with curiosity and concern.

"Do you feel that your mind might be trying to tell you something?"

"For the longest time no, not at all. But after today I don't know any more."

"What happened today, that would cause you to think otherwise?"

"Well, in the dream a voice shouts 'Run my king! The battle field of the dead, is no place for your live soul!'. when I was in school, there a was murder…" Everyone but Raf's eyes went wide, Jack saw this and quickly spoke to explain " Murder of crows, a group of crows, seeming to observe me."

His explanation did little to ease them, "These crows, have they ever been there before?"

"Not in numbers like today, but that was not the weirdest part. I got a text message after school, before Raf and Bumblebee picked me up. It said 'We will watch over you, our prince.'."

"I don't know what to tell you Jack, by what it sounds like. We can not help you… personal. We will keep our optics and audios open for any unusual… bird activity," Optimus said slowly. Jack could tell, although he was concerned for the teen, he was utterly confused.

"Three day weekend! Oh yeah, sleepover!" A girls voice yelled. Ratchet looked and frowned at the girl who had just shouted. "Well maybe not literally, but I brought an Ouija board."

"No thanks Miko, don't you think the dead have better thing to do than answer your silly questions?"

"What!?" all the autobots voiced, the teens looked at all the autobots around them.

"Jack, it's just a silly game. There is no way there are spirits going to answer questions, you push the thing around the board yourself. Besides I ain't afraid of no ghost."

Jack and Raf rolled their eyes, as Miko set up the game. "I am not going to play, I've had my "weirding" out for the day."

"Suit yourself, Jack."

* * *

Rome swooped down, landing on the knight shoulder. He looked at his mistress, from a strong commander of armies to a frail shadow of a living person. White and frail as paper, no color was on her flesh since her heart did not beat. She had temporarily given her vision to be the fleshy shadow that the mortals could see without fear.

"I knew you would come soon my friend. What news of the king?"

_Young boy, no older than you at your funeral. I fear he is with some demon sort. His motorcycle, I believe they are called, drove itself away. Then appeared a woman driver, also young prince then observed us in his schooling time._

Map frowned, how could this happen? Their only hope was possibly allied with their mortal enemies. "Perhaps it is not of a demon sort, I came to this spot. I got a strong impression, a battle was fought in this desert. Not human blood was shed here, but blood of large men made of metal. Their essence is both long lasting, but mortal they are like humans.

"Strong emotions swirl around here Rome, they wish to go to their home. This sand and ground hold them here. They too must have the king, he must free them to their own afterworld."

_Then what shall we do, mistress. We can not force the prince to do anything. Is there one among the metal men that could assist, if they are promised their culture's afterworld?_

"I know not Rome, they speak a tongue that I am incapable to understand. I, in this form can not see or even try to speak with them. Please Rome lead me to the town where the king resides."

Rome cawed, and flapped around his mistress. The feathers brushed receding flesh as Map lifted the band from over her eyes. She was blind in one eye in life, her sight was of great value to her. But for the king she would give of her very soul pieces.

There was a neigh of a horse heard in the distance, then the footfalls of hooves. Map looked as the skeleton horse ran to her side. Patting what little patches of flesh remanded, the knight climbed on. Grabbing the thin leather reigns, the now mounted knight proceed to follow Rome to the small town of Jasper.

* * *

"Jack, why wouldn't you play that Ouija game with Miko? It seemed completely harmless?" Arcee asked curiosity laced her voice.

"That game was the one thing my father detested. After he left, my mom still wouldn't let me play with anything that had to do with the dead or demons. I think it was better that way, I mean the idea is stupid. How can those who have died predict your future? It just doesn't make any sense, they are gone and can not come back for real right?"

"Yeah I guess Jack, Was there really a murder of crows watching you?"

"There was a lot, and they seemed to follow me class to class. They always sat on the telephone wire closes to the school."

"Have you ever told your mother of this dream?"

"When I was younger, she told me not to worry about it. That no matter what the knight would protect me. I think she knows more about it, I haven't said anything since I was eleven. I'll talk to her tonight or tomorrow about it. Good night Arcee."

"Good night Jack, I will be here if it happens again."

"Kay thanks 'Cee," With that Jack proceeded to his room. He looked out the window, only a few crows this time. Maybe he could get though the night without the nightmare. Laying down he swore he could hear the clopping of horses hooves down the street.

_Sleep well my king. My dear half-brother Jackson Darby,_ Map hissed as she pivoted the skeleton horse to the cemetery for their own resting time.

* * *

Well I hope this is good, I will try to make an update day. Perhaps Mondays or Tuesdays, I will try to make all the chapters this long or a little bit longer. Please review, they are very encouraging!


	3. Chapter 2: Partners?

School Bah, I hope this isn't to bad. With school starting, my creative juices stop flowing for everything. The next chapters in my other stories should be up later this month so if you read those go ahead and yell at me of not updating.

_Langueage of the dead_

I do not own the transformers in any way. I did perform surgery on my sister old Blaster toy that is now in my possesion

* * *

Map watched as her mount sunk back into the unforgiving ground of the earth, that held so many soul pieces. Animal soul pieces were the easiest to obtain, humans were not. Looking over the graveyard, there were many apparitions of the same person. Everyone of them a different persona of the person, hundreds existed few wanted to be joined again. She looked to her left, the hate and malice soul pieces, never far from each other.

_Hello Knight, what brings a whole one to this forsaken dead lands?_ Both hissed in time.

_Our king._

_Bah, I know no king! If they were kind and caring why do they forsake our souls? _

_Do you put forth the effort to collect your soul?_

_Did you or was the life of the dead handed to you Marcy Darby?_

Map hissed, _Marcy does not exist any more, she died when the car hit her. I am Map commander of the army._

_You're a bastard child, a mistake, _they hissed.

_I maybe, but what my parents did and what I am are different. You know me not. Do not assume that because my father was king, that I did not journey time and land for my soul. _Hate and Malice hissed curses, and lunged at Map. She swiftly sidestepped, both apparitions missed and dove into the ground. Coming up behind her, they called on others. Anger and Intimidation came in front of Map.

What remained of Map's lips turned to a smirk, getting them to collide would cause their bonding. The soul pieces would then bond again. But here in the forsaken dead lands, that would be like putting up a neon sign for the demons and ghost hunters. Gnashing her teeth, she would have to fight them till dawn. When soul pieces would descend back to the ground. Map placed her hand over the hilt of her long sword. She could not hurt them, but they could hurt her.

Her soul which was intact, but easily ripped apart. Map, unsheathing her sword, beckoned the pieces to come and fight her. Anger struck out first, Map swatted the pieces' hands up-ward with the broadside of her blade. Its hand flew above its head, Map rushed knocking Anger down. Jumping, she trusted her sword down into Anger's stomach area. Drawing it out of Anger she turned to her other opponents.

Hate was next, it thought before attacking. Map moved more elaborately, trying to find a weak point. Hate was more cunning then Anger. Then it happened, Hate over exerted itself. Map swiftly brought her blade up-ward, removing Hate's head from its shoulders. Thirty minuets would the max time before Hate and Anger got back up to fight.

Intimidation, was true to its name. Direct conflict was to be avoided by this piece. Fear was its main defense, to be touched was to fall. She flicked her sword in front of her, Intimidation smirked. Then it reached out to touch her, she sidestepped. Smacking Intimidation in the back of the head, even with her sword fear seeped into her mind.

Map gritted her teeth, she couldn't even touch it with her sword. She would have to dance around it, Malice the most skillful of all soul pieces in warfare. She turned and faced it, one of the hardest challenges. Most people think that oneself is their worst enemy, there is only some truth to it.

The essence that everyone has draws out the enemy within. Malice would tear out her own Malice soul piece, then she would lose Hate, Anger, and Intimidation. Her essence would unravel, she would cease to exist. Malice struck out at her, Map fell and rolled around it. She brought up her sword and sliced Malice's back. It hissed and grabbed the end of the hilt and twisted the sword out of her hand

_Stop,_ a loud voice hissed. It was one of the metal beings, Map would assume it was the male version of them. Malice and Intimidation hissed at the being, but soon retreated back into the recesses of the gravy yard.

_Thank you, but I could have managed. _

_I'm sure you could have, but they are jerks. They are not worth your time._

_I do not know what you are, I am curious I have been everywhere, but here. Yet I have never seen ones like you, what are you?_

_I am a Cybertronian, more specifically an Autobot._

_Are you from the stars? _Map watched as the Autobot frown, she could tell he was thinking. A robotic dead, what other wonders and horrors could be found in these forbidden lands.

_I guess, if you mean I came from space. I came here with others, I died when I got captured by our enemy._

_These others, still live?_

_Yeah, I watch over them. They don't know that, _He said. Map nodded, a guardian dead.

_Among them, a blue motorcycle?_

_Yeah Arcee, my partner. _

_Does she hang out with a boy around sixteen?_

The autobot nodded, _Yeah Jack by the way I'm Cliffjumper._

_Map._

_So you looking for the boy or Arcee?_

_The boy, he is the king of my people._

_Jack, he would make a good king. He's nice and very good at making the hard decisions._

_Thank you, _Map said turning away.

_You just going to leave me here? Arcee will not take kindly to you taking Jack way from her._

_I have no plans on removing the king from his home. Only making him king, my king does not rule over my people. He give us the moral to fight._

_So you have a king to give a good pep talk, _Cliffjumper shrugged. Map just started to walk away. _You're just going to leave me here. _Map stood there silent, then continued to walk. _You don't know where they are._

_You always talk like this don't you? I need to rest, a good week or two will give me the energy I need to make the trip home. _Map said laying down, by the grave of her grandmother.

Cliffjumper looked at the girl, he was nowhere going to get attached to a human. Well she wasn't human anymore, but still no getting attached it was unfitting for him. She faded to an soft green outline, then disappeared. He just frowned. It was lonely being dead and all, then "humans" were afraid of him too.

* * *

Jack laid there in bed, sweat slicked his body. Tossing and turning, to each tone of laughter that echoed in the distance. There stood the biggest monster he had in his dreams ever. His eyes went wide and he started to run.

"So this is what the dead kingdom has come down to. Pathetic! You boy make me feel that the living will fall to the rule of all us demons. Ruin will run rampant, there is nothing you and your pathetic people can do Jackson Darby," the monster started to laugh again.

Jack watched in horror as the monster, demon whatever started to go Godzilla on everything. He couldn't run, his mind screamed for him to run but he couldn't. This thing was going to kill people he could not let that happen. Jack bit his lip, where was the knight? The knight always saved him, where was he now?

"My lord," a female voice said. Jack turned to see the knight in full armor, a long sword in her right hand and shield on her left. "You called?" Jack nodded dumbly the knight was a girl, "You have faith that I can defeat it?" Again Jack nodded, the fight looked like David verse Goliath.

He watched as the knight ran straight on into the battle. She had full faith in him to be a king, did he believe she could beat it? Jack saw that the more he pondered that the knight faltered.

"Jack? Jack," he heard a voice say. "Come on we have to get out of here."

"No I can't leave her, she has to beat that thing." There was a bellowing of pain, then hissed curses and a great crash.

"Go sire! Have faith, will the dead and it will happen!" The knight said with drawing her sword from the demon's calf. With that Jack nodded and ran from the battle, toward the voice and a light.

"GAH," He woke up with a start. Jack pulled his, sweat dreached shirt away from him. Looking at the clock the middle of the night, he stumbled in to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he looked in the mirror.

"Jack honey are you ok?" A woman's voice said. Jack looked at the door to the bathroom, the knob turned.

His mother looked at him, "Mom why did dad leave? Why do I have these nightmares."

"I'm sorry Jack, the duty was never to fall to you. Your father left eight years ago, to be in his kingdom. Because that was when his first child died in a car accident. The knight in your dreams is his first child, they will always protect you. I think your nightmares are worst because a war between the dead and the demons. The dead protect us from them, in return they feed, more feel, off emotion of the royal line. It doesn't matter where the king is as long as he accepts being king."

"But this dream was different, there was a giant one and I order the knight to attack." Jack said looking at his mother.

Her hands covered her mouth, "No, not now."

"Mom what is it," Jack said grabbing his mom's off her face.

"Jack your father is dead, the knight won't just protect. They will obey everything, even coming back from their form of dieing to do what you say." Jack sat down on the edge of the tub. His dad was dead and both him and his mom where just now figuring it out.

"How long?"

"Can't tell, yesterday, a week, month, year. The dead don't know the meaning of time anymore, they are not affected by it. They merely travel through it. That is why the knight looks from the medieval times, but is you half-sibling.

* * *

She ascended to the surface once again, it was night the best time for all us in the non-existence.

_I was being to think you faded to non-existence. _A voice said from above her

_That is just great for my confidence. I have been dead longer than you, I know how this stuff works. Guardian dead. Please why did you stay here or care?_

_I'm bored with being dead, I want to have adventures again. Like I had with my partner Arcee, you remind me of her. That is meant to be a compliment._

_Ok you will help me find Jack, it could get you out of this graveyard and around the world. It won't amount to your life, but then maybe you can get to your afterworld and not be stuck in the humans' afterworld._

_Ok sounds fun, but we only travel at night._

_Of course you are still pieces, I know what it is like not to be whole. But you are a guardian, you're rare. That is not important, we will only travel at night Cliffjumper, right? _

_Yep don't wear it out, I still use it temp Partner. _He said transforming into a car. Map froze, no she thought it can't be.

* * *

Oh nose what can't be? Please review I enjoy them.


	4. Chapter 3: Murdered Princess

Sorry it is a week late, School then other things I wish would end for my family. Cuz if it doesn't soon that lady is going to be in a world of trouble. She attacked a family member of mine, whom I love very much. I was like I have one week before I'm legal, everyone knows and so does she, that I could beat the crap out of her. It would be like Soundwave Vs Airachnid, I'm Soundwave (In more ways then one, I'm a "Creeper" meaning I death glare people.)

Anyway you don't care about that so here is the next chapter. I do not own the Transformers in anyway shape or form. I make no money off this or any thing.

_Flashbacks_

_Language of the dead _

* * *

_Rain poured down, raging and unforgiving as the earth she stood on. Water sloshed down the city flood drains to go to the river. She stood there, drenched and defeated in darkness. The darkness embraced her, letting her know there was something more. The realm of the dead, fighting and existing for good the living._

_Hey Map you getting in? _

_Yes, _Map responded delayed. How could she have not recognize that voice? It was only eight years ago, something like that should not be forgotten. She had sworn revenge on the driver of that very car, not only to find it had no driver. Her jaw tightened, her revenge was a petty little act of selfish anger.

_So after you anoint your king what will happen to me?_

_I will get your missing soul pieces then I petition the king to release you from our realm. It is not for you, you do not need to be forced to fight our wars._

_And if I want too._

_Then I can not stop you, but I am the army commander._

_Oh so you would become superior officer._

_That would depend on the king._

_How did you become Map, that's not a very common name._

_That is a long story, it is best if I show you not tell. This is my story sorry if it is boring to you. _Map said placing her gauntleted hand on the dash.

_A car drove by splashing her with muddy water. She didn't flinch, it had no meaning. Marcy stood soaked to the bone. She was a Darby, the royal line of the dead. The light turned red, and she started out in to the street. With the roaring rain, Marcy couldn't hear the truck as it drove though the intersection. Then she felt it strike her._

_Stop, you? You were that girl?_

_Yes Cliffjumper I was, does that surprise you?_

_Didn't you see the truck?_

_No I was blind in my left eye?_

_What do you mean was?_

_When my soul shattered, all physical deformities were commentated for. I was given sight in my eye, I was and still am a little angry at you. Why didn't you call it in? _Map hiss monotone, as she sat in the red car. _Instead you told me not to worry and chased after the truck. That truck was intended to hit me, I was murdered._

_I was still getting use to this planet. I forgot how fragile humans were, I though that you would get up in a few moments and seek medical help. I didn't know you were dieing, I'm sorry. _He hiss solemnly. Map listen to his voice, he was sorry.

_My story didn't end when I died, I met Mr. Teach. A kind, strange old bearded sea dog. A sailor, we travel together and got our souls back together. That was also when I trained as a squire, then obtained the title of army commander from the knight I trained under. Mr. Teach became my second and we have fought beside each other for many wars, hanging the Jolly Rodger were every we won._

_Your life became more exciting after you died. That's messed up, cuz mine is just boring. Well here we are, _Cliffjumper his in a fake cheery voice.

Map looked at the rock face then she saw the door, not that it mattered to them. Cliffjumper revved his engines, then tore off toward the rock face.

* * *

Jack looked around, a lot of things happened, Bulkhead almost died. Miko killed an insecticon and Smokescreen had come. But despite the excitement Jack couldn't shake the feeling sadness that his dad died. He frowned, he had a sister, he was happy to know he once had a sibling. Being an only child was lonesome.

"Jack are you ok? You seem withdrawn lately," Arcee questioned the young man.

"I just found out that my father died."

"I..I…I'm sorry," The femme stuttered.

"It's ok I mean he left when I was eight, never called never said anything. Just left," Jack said curtly.

"You loved him though right Jack?" Jack gritted his teeth. Yes, was the answer, but why his father left him for his dead sister puzzled him. "I'm sure he loved you, maybe it just was for the best."

"It was even beyond what all people understand. I think he loved me the most," Jack said sadly.

"Huh," Arcee looked puzzled.

"I had a sister who lived in England, eight years ago she died in a hit and run."

Arcee's optics went wide, "where in England Jack."

"London I think, why?"

"_Cliff where are you, we were to meet up half an hour ago."_

"_Sorry, just saw some guy hit a girl with his car can't let him get away with that."_

"_Cliff we are to maintain vehicular mode. You can't… Optimus."_

"_Yeah Arcee don't worry I just going to scare him a bit."_

"_I'm not going to cover your aft if you get in trouble."_

"_Come on 'Cee isn't gona happen, I'll be fine." Arcee rolled her optics and drove on to this location where Cliff was._

"Jack I think I was there when your sister died. Cliff and I were in England showing who we were and that we're now part of team Prime to other governments. Show that we were not a threat," the femme said softly. "Well we were just about to leave and come back here when Cliff decided to go exploring. I left him on his own, it was late and I wanted to power down for a few cycles.

"I woke to find that he still had not come back. I com-ed him to find out he was chasing down a truck that hit a girl. I went to find the girl dead, I used my com to call the local authorities then left. She was probably your age then," Arcee said sadly, Jack looked at Arcee. She couldn't have done anything, and Cliff couldn't either. He was puzzled why his father left after his sister died, and what was his sister's name.

* * *

Mr. Teach wiped the blood like fluid off his cutlass, and pulled out his pistol. Hissing a curse, barrel chest man shot the screams of the four armed demon cut short as it burnt and dissolve to ash.

"Good riddance, land scum." Mr. Teach rasped choking slightly on the ash. He wished Map was here fighting as well, she had a knack for fighting the four limbed cretins. "Onward," He yelled to the army as the pressed back the legion. Mr. Teach watched as the demons retreated slowly, he let out a heavy breath. They need a king again, what was taking Map so long? Mr. Teach metal slap himself, she was again in the realm of the living. Time was on a set schedule. It could have only been a few days or even a week there, but up to three, four months here.

"Edward, what should we do? We can not keep this up of much longer and soon…"

"I don't know Mary. Odin," a large pure black dire wolf with a bright yellow eye came to Mr. Teach. "Scout out the area." Was the simple command, the dire wolf howled and ran as other wolves joined up with him. 'Map where are you?' the bearded man thought shaking his mostly skull head.

* * *

The odd pair of a knight and a robotic car entered the base. Cliffjumper looked around, he watch over them as one of his pieces. The base, his shell had not seen in a while. Not that it changed, but he still took it in. Everyone proceeding with everyday functionality, unaware of the two guest that had just come in. _So what happen after I went chasing after that truck._

_Not much,_ Map replied. Again placing her hand on his dash.

_He saw a young girl standing over, well, her own fleshly body. Her jaw clenched as being dead took it's personality change. All the goodness and evil left her in the form of the pieces. He had little experience with seeing them, it was a slightly horrifying thing to witness. The girl fell down on the ground and stated to writhe. Her face distorted and her whole body seemed to split open. _

_Each piece stepped out of the whole, distorting the whole or shell. Each having a small green firer glow in the center of its chest. Malice, Hate, Anger, Intimidation, Love, Happiness, Mischief, Glee, Sadness, Apathy, Depression, and lastly Woe. The shell deflated, as each piece then shattered and formed into groups. The goodness as they would be revered as, stayed by the shell nurturing to get up to find their companions and make them whole again. _

_Mr. Teach strode over to the shell, gently grabbing its shoulder to help it up. The shell looked at him with dull empty eyes._

_I can see, both eyes._

_Yep girl, that is one good thing bout bein' dead._

_I know you,__ The shell said. __You're Edward Teach._

_Not many call me by that name,__ the shell smiled at the bearded man. _

_She looked down,__ I will leave now, my soul will not collect itself. __Mr. Teach watched as the pieces that had stayed at their shell's side reenter. The shadowy glow of the shell brighten as each piece entered, then a touch of decay traced her long sharp angled face. _

_What is your name dear girl?__ Mr. Teach questioned._

_I have no name, I will not be the person I was._

_You need something to identify yourself. Map, simple and descriptive.__ "Map" lifted her eyebrow, __you have just died and you already plan to get your soul. I still don't have my whole soul, Map is a planed up drawing or a person who plans._

_That would be to map out._

_I am not the most educated person and maps are useful. _

_I do not follow, __she said monotone. She turned and started to leave, __why are you on land? Should you not be at sea?_

_Anchored here before I died, my body was buried here. I'm stuck here till I get my soul._

_I'm sorry, however I can not think of a better identification I will go by Map. Would you like to accompany me Mr. Teach and get your soul so you can be on your way to what ever life you choose._

_Mr. Teach tilled his head then nodded, the odd pair then left the scene of the murder. _

* * *

Ok I have give a lot of clues on who the Person who really did live is, it makes me sad that no one cares who Mr. Teach is.


	5. Chapter 4: Ghosts and Demons

Oh My Gosh! I am sooo late. But I have been swamped with my schedule, I mean I have but two days with out stuff to do till 9 (I sleep at 9 & there is just so many good books to read). Then you add getting ready for College, so here. Who Mr. Teach is, is reviled. Toni can be whatever takes your fancy.

Anon.: Close but no cigar with Captain Jack Sparrow

Lemur and Larvae are from Roman myths they are like bodiless Zombies and Manes are honored dead

* * *

Odin and the pack loped in the lemur and larvae's woods. The dark sprits slowly, drawn to the heat. Low growls and grunts were heard from the larvae, as they moved. Odin howled, the pack got into a defense position. Larvae were ruthless and like the Manes they couldn't truly die unless the tainted soul piece was ripped out. Sniffing the air, Odin pin pointed the closest one. Twenty yards out, moving none to quickly.

He growled as it shuffled toward him, faceless and a purple hue to it. It moaned, then lashed out toward the dire wolf pack. Odin lunged and tackled the larvae to the ground. It moaned and began to leach off the large wolf's body heat.

_FOOD,_ It snarled latching on to Odin. He yipped as the chilling sensation seeped in to his bones. His yellow eye went dull. Then he felt a pull, Map. The wolf then tossed the Larvae to the side, he tore into its chest and pulled out the small purple tinted soul piece. His low dull howl echoed though the woods warning the other Larvae to stay away.'

Map, he felt her pull again. The only way that would be is if a Mane or Demon went to the living world to Map. This was not right, no Mane would travel to the Larvae woods to get to the world of the living. Odin had to get his master Edward Teach.

* * *

Cliffjumper looked at the girl, confusion crossed his face as they sat there. _So when are you going to tell him that he is your king?_

_In time Cliffjumper, _Map responded looking left of them all. Then she pulled her long sword from it's scabbard. She hissed a growl, placing the sword between herself and the space to the left of Jack.

There was a low moan as the purple hue glowed, Jack let out a cry of horror.

"Jack what's wrong," Arcee asked.

"What is that thing," Jack questioned pointing to his left. Everyone else shook their heads not seeing what he was. Jack looked to the far side of the room to see Map in person. "Can you kill it?"

"Kill what Jack there is nothing there." Arcee said everyone's respective eyebrows went up at the boy.

"Not you her, can you?"

"No, I can not kill it for it is not alive nor whole. But I can distract it," A female voice said all around them. "Come here Larvae, you can eat me faster then them."

The moan sounded again still heading for Jack, Map rushed and got in-between the Larvae and Jack. "You will not have him."

"Jack, what is going on?"

"You can't see them, oh God what is it turning into!" Jack shouted as the Larvae's arms split into four, its face disfigured to have protruding teeth.

"Still your brother's keeper Marcy, such a pity. You would have made a strong leader and queen, not like this silly boy who thinks he's a king."

Everyone looked at Jack who was horrified. "But you were killed Marcy, by the jealous partner in your uncle's business. What was their name, Toni."

"You should know. you were them," Map snarled.

"Map always one to cut to the chase. So you still believe that people are good." the four armed demon said. Strutting over to the knight, "I liked Marcy better you know, she was a good submissive sexy doll." One arm came to cup Map's jaw bone. Map batted it away with her gauntleted hand, "Map is just too defensive. I will enjoy killing you again my lover," The demon said out stretching its arms. Then there was the familiar click of a flintlock pistol.

"She ain't your lover demon," a man's voice said as the pistol fired.

"You should have been one of us, Blackbeard!" the demon screeched as the lead bullet drove in to the demon's flesh.

"I repaid my dept. I was no longer a slave to the fleshly wants when I died."

"I will be back little king for your soul," the demon chortled turning to a mist. Map and Mr. Teach let out a long hiss that sounded like a threat.

_Mr. Teach I could have handled it myself_. Map hissed softly to the barrel-chested man.

_I know but Odin felt your presence and you know that wolf will stop at nothing to protect you_. Mr. Teach hissed affectionately, approaching his superior.

"I can't understand you, Map you are my sister?" Jack said to the bodiless voices.

"You haven't told the lad, losing your touch of being the broad knight in shining armor." The man's voice sounded again. _Who is that over yonder, the car that left you to die._

_I didn't mean too I am so sorry. _Cliffjumper hissed in his own soft voice. Jack however only heard Mr. Teach, the autobots and other humans looked around confused on who or what would attacked Jack in the very base.

"Jack, do you see dead people," Miko said shaky trying to make a joke that fell on deaf ears.

"I think I do Miko," Jack said slowly finally understanding why his mother was so up tight about these dreams.

"So are you afraid of these ghosts," she said with a smile.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost," Jack said with a smile.

"Of course my lord, that would be unfitting if you were afraid of your people." Map said pulling the band down making herself visible to all. Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of a girl in medieval armor, "I am sorry but there is no slow introduction of being back in a fleshly body." Map flicked her pale head to throw the long raven braid down in front. "I wish I could have taken the duty from you Jackson as was planed from my birth. However fate ran a different course, I was taken prematurely from the world."

"What you were meant to take my place?"

"I was born and raised to be a leader, the ruler, I was in my mother's brother's advisor in his business. Toni, his partner, both admired and desired me. I submitted to Toni's ideas but not desires, in a fit that my uncle when he died I would get his half. Toni, had me murdered in jealously and rejection.

" Since then I was trained in combat and battle tactics by an old knight. I have risen to be the commander and Guard-master over your kingdom if you so shall have me. The reason I, we, have come for you my lord is that we are…" Map looked to an empty space.

"At war with the demons, the creature you witnessed lad," Mr. Teach said with a sad tone. Map looked down blindly, how she wished it was better circumstances that she was meting her half-brother. "The demons wish to rain terror, which they feed off of, on to humans. We, the Manes, are the last defense to the living. We only "live" to serve the living that we left and to come."

"Mr. Teach…"

"I know Map, I will up hold the lines." With that the older English man was gone, not that anyone but Jack saw him leave.

"You are at war, and you expect us just to let Jack go with you to war?" Arcee questioned with an edge. Her face riddled with a touch of remorse.

"No, we do not ever endanger our king. Especially one as young as Jackson, he is our… morale. I lead the army under our last king… our father." Map said slowly but in a strong tone that rivaled Arcee's. "I may not be able to see your face, but I know that you feel bad. There is something you must know Arcee, I was dead already. I would have not seen that night through anyway had you been there fast enough, not with that target on my back.

"However your concern was touching, I thank you. I was not use to such care, being I was but the dead's princess. I did not make friends, no one cared about me… that was alive. But that is not all you must know, he loved you very much."

Arcee mouth dropped a little. This girl had see Cliff, he told the girl he love her.

* * *

"You incompetent fool! You were to kill the boy Darby before the girl Darby got to him," a loud voice yelled from a dark void. "But no that imagined love affair you have with the girl Darby, made you lose focus." The demon getting yelled at cringed. Its love, for Marcy not Map, was not imagined. It stood the abusive yelling till the voice stopped. "What excuse do you have this time."

"N-n-none M-m-master," the demon stuttered. Backing away from the void, poor useless servants got pulled in there to be fed on. That was not going to be its fate, "The girl Darby was not alone. The one called Blackbeard came to her rescue her."

The voice laughed at the demon's stupidity of revoking its previous statement of no excuses. "You are a young demon Toni. Have you not seen Map fight, she can dismantle you before you can scream. You are lucky to survived both of them, however they might have let you live so the boy Darby will agree to be their little king." The voice boomed in a roaring laughter, "he will fail them. He is no king, the girl Darby was to be the strong leader. This boy will fall to our slaughter, send out the guard to the portal. Even Map can't fight us all."

The void surged, four large black hands shot out then shrank into two as the large demon master came out of the void as a human. A smile came on the human's face, Map still wanted her father's approval. She would never have it now, that he was dead. The demon master ran a hand though the black hair and adjusted its glasses, it was now Nicolas Darby. Father of Marcy and Jackson, "Let the psychological warfare begin!"

* * *

"I ain't afraid of no ghost" Get it Get it, There is no canon name for Jack's Father so I went with Nicolas


	6. Chapter 5: Deception

Yep sorry little blockage, Toni is creepy as ever. It attacks my mind

* * *

"Master is there a reason you chose the man Darby?" A demon grunt asked, the demon master smiled.

"My poor naïve little child. You have heard of Map right?" The grunt's four eyes went wide, not a single demon had not heard of the Mane commander. Of course a lot of rumors swam around the name, no one could tell what was true or false about her. Only that her victories were not small, and she was a Darby as well. "Map is a Darby, one who spent her life trying to prove she was worth something to a father who cared nothing for her.

"She will do anything to please him, make him love her like he loved the boy Jackson. That is her weakness, the need for love. She is human, strong but pathetic little lap dog. She will kowtow to what ever I want in fear of disapproval. Toni described her once as a doll, she is the perfect play thing. Emotions, are the key to falling the Mane kingdom. So we advance," Nicolas said with a smile and a voice like honey.

Then he turned to a mist. Jasper hospital, he walked out to regaining a physical form. The woman Darby was his target, get her to believe Nicolas was alive Jackson would follow. Map would be left to deal with the demon invasion without a king, they will fall today.

* * *

The excitement over of the whole "demon" attack, Jack sat with Map puzzled. How did she find him, why didn't they get news by like a lawyer of Nicolas Darby's death? There were just so many questions, but right now Miko had the floor.

"So do all people who die go to the Mane kingdom?" Map shook her pale head. "What happens to them?"

"Why do you ask these questions Miko, have you lost someone?" Map responded curious, with a tilt of her head. Miko didn't say anything, but hung her head. "Most go to an afterlife, few become demons… it is more on their own consent that they do. I will look… wait you are a Nakadai… she is among us, in fact I am quite fond of her. She was like the mother I never had, she told me she would miss you. I can see why, you are a very… lively person." Miko sat there jaw agape, her grandmother was a mane. She smiled, Jack looked at her thinking she was going to cry.

Then his phone rang, "Mom whoa slow down. What, I'll be home. Arcee my mom needs me home soon."

"Ok you want to go now," Arcee replies transforming.

Jack swings his leg over her seat, "Map what are you going to do?"

"I think I will remain here Jackson, I can just disappear if I am not wanted." Map said, a thin smile came upon her dark lips. Then she turned her blind face back to Miko, and returned to answer the teens endless questions. Jack, nodded, understanding as he pulled his gray helmet on.

Map smile turned to a frown, the demons were up to something.

* * *

"How Nicolas? How," June questioned her "dead" husband. Who was sitting across from her, in his old spot at the diner table.

"Now June, do you really think I could die without you and Jack again," Nicolas said sweetly. Smiling at his wife, "I am so sorry I left you those years ago… it was the worst thing ever."

"Nick don't say that, I understood… you had other things to attend to."

"I didn't have to leave. Can you forgive me June, for everything?" June gave him a soft smile then placed her hands over his. Feeling the warmth of his hands, caused her face to contort to one of surprise "I'm real June, not some shadow." June's smile widened as tears welled in her eyes. Just then there was the sound of a familiar sound of motorcycle. Nicolas frowned, "A motorcycle?"

June gave a sheepish smile as a tear fell down her face. Nicolas gently wiped the tear away as Jack came in the door.

"Dad?!"

* * *

Map smiled as she heard the others leave with their respective guardians. She started to pull of the band, "Wait before you disappear, why did you come here…Map?" Map frowned, she didn't know who it was except that it was not the yellow one nor the green one. "I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots." Map nodded, the large red one, it had to be he had the face of one who leads and follows in the same motion.

"I came for Jackson, to make him the king of the Manes. Nothing more," her voice was one of steel.

Optimus frowned, "There is something more, why do you hide it?" Map's face fell, how can people always see into her? "He called you his sister, June once told me Jack was an only child."

"He was June's only child, I have a different mother than Jack. I was eight, when he was born."

"Your father, he left you?"

"I never knew him, till I died. I took Jack's father from him, I didn't need to do that."

"You didn't control your father, his actions were his own. You should not feel shame for what you didn't do or control." Map face contorted to a puzzled look, "I do not think Jack blames you for his father leaving. If he does talk to him… he needs you." Map nodded, she heard him leave, and removed her band.

"He's right you know," a voice cooed. As four arms wrapped around Map's legs and arms. "Too bad Jack won't know he needs you till it's too late, lover." Map struggled, then opened her mouth but nothing came out. She then slumped to the ground "Silly girl."

* * *

Rome fluffed out his black plumage, when he heard it. The soft cry of a soul being released, Map would be defenseless now. Rome had to find the metal man Map went with, maybe he could talk to Jack's metal girl.

* * *

"Jack I understand if you are mad," Nick said with a sad tone. A weak smile came on his face as he wrap his arms around his thought to be dead father.

"How, Map…" Jack stuttered trying to keep emotions in reasonable check. June frowned, Map who was Map.

"I had to see you and your mother again, I was dying but I had enough strength to get out of the realm of the dead. To Map it looked as if I died, I didn't want to trick her…."

"It's ok dad, I love you," A unseen dark smile came on Nick's face. He was wining now.

* * *

Yeah short but hey it's something, If any one wants to give some suggestions I am open to them.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 6 Bustin'

This goes out to UTHEMAN who was a huge inspiration, Thank you again.

I know this has been forever since I updated this but hey I was busy. BTW there is death in this one, it is not gorey in my eyes but I was just warning you readers

_Language of the dead_

* * *

"Dude, How in the freaking world did you not pick up on this?" A higher pitch voice said in the man's smart phone. "I do not want a repeat of what happened in London, where you let those ghosts get away."

"Ma'am the singles where screwy. As if the government was trying to hid them," the man said to the voice.

"The governments of north America have decided not to hinder us," the voice squawked "Now go to that sorry dust bowl of an excuse for a town and get those ghosts or God so help me I will make you join them." then there was a loud click on the other end. The twenty some year old man looked at his phone, he sighed. What had he gotten himself into. Easy money his roommate said, no danger he said… look where that got him. Six feet deep, now he himself was on a fast track to join his roomy.

He opened his lab top to see his background, he snickered it was the Ghostbusters' logo. He never would have thought being a fan-boy to a cartoon would land him a real ghost hunting job. It was ironic really, he went to college to be one of the "actors" on a hunted house documentary. Now he really was hunting ghosts, a few clicks later he had his tickets to Jasper.

It is not a good thing to make "The Bishop" wait, he began to pack.

* * *

It felt the coldness seeping into its restrained limbs.

"He will fail you, you know that right. He is not ready to be a king," a voice rasped in the darkness of the damp cell. "He's not you, he did not grow up knowing his purpose in life. But you did lover, why hand over your commanding position to him." the voice spat out with disgust.

_Jackson did not take away my position as a queen! You took it away, _It lashes out at the voice. As its rage drank in the cell's intoxicating darkness. Hate, Malice, Anger, Intimidation hated to be imprisoned, there was no to cause discord here.

"Marcy, Marcy my dear lover. The dead should rule the dead not have a living heir. I was giving you a gift, letting you see your kingdom from the view of your subjects," the voice rasped again.

_Foolish demon! It does not work that way, your kind will never understand._

"I understand perfectly, you became Map. A fearless pawn, but a gutless leader. Marcy would have taken the chance to be queen."

_Marcy is no more, she was a coward just as you are a liar. We gut liars!_

* * *

_Edward the troops can not take much more of this. You said Commander Map had found the king why has she not anointed him. _Mary called out to the second in command.

_I do not know what happens with the Commander I do not keep tabs. We are not alone in the confusion our enemies are not without own problems. We just keep our side strong, like a story I once heard in Japan. 'No matter how strong the rock is the stream will wear it down to nothing in time' Just have faith Mary, Map will come through. _the burly man hissed to the doubting woman.

_She should have never gone, that child will always make mistakes. I leave you Edward, _Mary hissed leaving the tent.

_Harley, Quinn come here _Mr. Teach hissed to the passing twins. He knew they would be perfect, their lives were never in history. However they impressed their arts to the whole world.

_Yes sir, _they responded in unison. _What is it that you need._

_Map, she has not reported in…_The two twins looked at each other and smiled _I fear foul play with the demon. Could you two go check on her. Look for a man made of metal our Commander was traveling with him. Rome will have most likely found him, please we crave her guidance._

_Of course sir, _the jester twins replied with a smile then bound off to the nearest portal to the living world.

* * *

Cliffjumper didn't like him, there was just something off about "Nicolas Darby". He for some reason did not fit the picture of the Darby family.

The mech puzzled as Map said that he was dead. Why would any good father lie to their child, or both of them. Then he heard the cawing of a raven, it was getting louder and seemed to be aimed at him.

_Man of metal, you accompanied my mistress to meet our new king._

_If you mean Map, then yes l took her to see Jack . _

_Did you see anything else, I fear my mistress has been taken by the demons. She released her soul to me. I being just a raven, cannot fight the demons but now you are whole you can fight. _Rome cawed hanging his head low.

_I am whole? That would mean that I should be released to my afterlife and not stuck here. That is what Map explained, unless there is another step. _Cliff hissed to the black bird.

_The king must release you, but Commander Map is in danger. Please help…._

_Man of metal, _Rome and Cliff look to where the hiss had originated from. There stood two girls, identical twins from what Cliff could see.

_Quinn, Harley why are you here? _Rome cawed at the new comers.

_Mr. Teach fears the worst and Mary is pressing for more command. We are here to help. _They hissed in time, both looking Cliff up and down. Then looked at each other and giggled.

_Well if we are going to get Map we should get going. _With that he transformed, seeing the twins giggle even more as he opened his doors. Rome just cawed something untranslatable and flew in the mech. The twins climbed in after.

_So any ideas on where she is…. _Cliff asked the twins who simply shrugged

_Alcatraz, Map's uncle's owned it once. _Rome cawed sitting on Quinn's arm.

_Well then let's bust her out_

* * *

Bud sat there waiting for the newbie to get of the damn plane. What was the kid's name Chuck or something, the old pot-bellied man really didn't care.

"Sorry sir I…" scrawny kid said running up to Bud

"Stop your jibber jabber Kid, The Bishop wants these ghouls silenced." With that the odd pair left the airport for the "Home base" of G.R.S.

* * *

Nicolas watched as the ghost car drove off with the jester twins. How he despised those two, but with out the raven Rome or the car to report him. He smiled and snuck out of the small suffocating house the pitiful humans called a home. That motorcycle was one like the car. It is alive, he had seen them before but they were the flying machines. They had red eyes, he could see their dark souls only a twisted sense of good remained.

If the mane had recruited they enemies of the flying ones, perhaps he should get his own.

Nicolas felt his essence turn to a breeze, now to find the fliers. There was a large dark ship, no human could have made that. He regained a physical form, when a faceless one dared to attack him. Turning he looked at his newest meal, lunging he grabbed its energon core. Feasting another came up to him, this one had a face.

"What are you organic," it asked showing its full face to him. It, well Nicolas presumed it was a "he" only had one eye, the other looked as if it had been removed forcedly and patched. His outline glowed a slight lilac color, he was corrupting.

Perfect thought Nicolas, "I am looking for the one who commands this vessel."

"That does not answer my question…"

"Silence dead or I will erase you from existence." Nicolas shouted, the robot flinched. Nicolas looked at the mech, the flinch was not like him. "Take me to the one who commands this vessel."

The mech growled, but didn't argue anymore. He just started to walk away, Nicolas followed his true form showing. The four muscular arms stretching across the hall, each of the four eyes blinking separate of their match. The doors opened to revile the bridge of the ship, had Nicolas had lips he would smile.

"What the Pit are you?" A voice hollered.

"I am the embodiment of humans' fear, you have made me stronger. But my enemies have implored yours for help. The boy Darby, you have heard of him, correct?"

"Jack, yes I know that human. He is your enemy, he's a worm."

"I agree, how ever it is the sister of Jackson that is truly the rival. Jack is a figure head for them, a boy king. You have loss troops, I can use your dead as my troops."

"Why would I do that, I to can use my dead."

"Not all your dead, in fact one lead me to you. Only their essence is what I need, you use their bodies. I use souls, or whatever equivalent. I rid you of humans that help your enemies, let you have the physical realm of this planet. I get two of your dead troops to kill the one that sides with my enemy."

"Breakdown and Skyquake, I give you permission to command them…"

"Fear itself, is my true name, but to humans now I am Nicolas Darby. Jackson's "father" that boy will fall, I will enjoy devouring him."

Megatron looked at the large demon, he smiled. This thing was a fool, the autobots would find a way to fight it. Megatron truly had nothing to lose in this deal."

* * *

"Marcy wake up."

_Marcy is no more, the woman known as Marcy Darby perished eight years ago_

"Lies"

_The dead tell no tales, release me I wish to gut the snake that is here. _Toni growled at the apparition. Who simply growled back, then a green mist coated the wall.

CAWWW, "WHAT" It watched as Rome attacked the demon. Then twins following the raven, who grabbed the demon's arms and held it down.

_Mistress, your soul. _A glowing orb came from the raven and into Its chest. Map was back, she watched as Harley let go of Toni and pick her restrain's locks. Mr. Teach always knew who to send, their most loyal escape artists.

_My sword. _Quinn grabbed it as Toni was back up. _You were never all too smart Toni, you said you loved me but then you murdered me. Now it is time I got justice, you were never caught. You died by a natural cause but now I will gut you like a fish._

"Marcy lets talk about this," the demon said trying to back out of the cell

_There is nothing to talk about. My master once told me a story about my sword. He said that when it was presented to him by his father. He took it out of the sheath and the air around it bled. He forever tested its sharpness by cutting cross the wind to make it bleed. When it was given to me, I instead tested on demons. It is time to make sure it is sharp. _Map lunged and the blade went thought the demon's chest. And in one swoop Map brought it down to the demon's midsection. Kicking the demon off of the blade it burst in to ash.

_Good riddance._

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Review it please.


End file.
